Ash to Ashley
by AGP1990
Summary: By both force and magic, Ash Ketchum becomes a girl – and a woman.


Ash to Ashley

Ash Ketchum came back home with Pikachu to Pallet Town to settle down. His hair was down to his chest, his fingernails were long and his body looked more girly. "What have you been up to, Ash?" his mother asked. "I got into trouble with Misty again," Ash replied. "She wants me to be a girl for a while." "Then you can be Ashley! Let me get you some clothes for you."

As Ash took off his own clothes his mother noticed his very girly body. "You must really be the target of Misty's girly scheme," she said, grabbing some clothes from the closet. "Now here's a lovely pink corset for you. Once you're done, we'll go.

The corset was very painful. When his mother finished lacing up the back, he put on a pink bra and panties. "This is so awkward," he thought as he slipped into a tight pink t-shirt. He then put on some nude pantyhose and a frilly pink skirt. "Pika-Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu snickered. The last thing Ash put on was a pair of pink stilettos with three-inch heels. His mind was racing uneasily. Once he had finished his mother came down.

"You look pretty!" she cried. "Now let's go to the mall!" As they left Ash found being a girl different. "You don't think other people would identify me, would you, Mom? I've been in situations like this before," said Ash, "but none as silly as this!" "I think you can handle it, though," his mother said.

At the mall Ash and his mother stopped first at Lola's Beauty Salon, where she often went. "Hello. I'm here to make an appointment for my daughter, Ashley," she told the receptionist, Lola. "What does she need done, Delia?" she asked. "Anything that will make her more girly," Ash's mother replied. "I'll set her up with the girls very soon," Lola said. Then a young blonde hair stylist walked up and said, "I'm Joan, and I'll be doing your hair, so take a seat and I'll be with you soon, Ashley. Oh, I love your outfit."

"Uh… thanks," Ash said in a girly voice as he sat down, and sure enough, Joan set to work. "How long do you want your hair?" she asked. "A bit shorter," Ash replied. Joan trimmed his hair until it was at his shoulders; then she led him to the sink to shampoo him. "Ah! That's too warm!" he screamed. "Then I'll cool it down," Joan said. "What's first for you, Ashley?"

"Can you dye my hair blonde?" Ash asked. "Of course I can," Joan replied. She grabbed a brush and some lightening powder. "Let me color you and you'll be all set." She brushed every hair on Ash's head as a middle-aged brunette looked at his nails and said, "These look very badly shaped. I'll fix them after Joan puts you under the dryer."

As she said this, Joan applied a cap to his hair. "It's time to go under the dryer, Ashley." Ash sat under the dryer for forty minutes, during which the brunette, Dana, came over, gave him a manicure and pedicure, trimmed his fingernails and toenails, shaped them and applied lilac nail polish.  
"How old are you, Ashley?" Dana asked. "Right now I'm sixteen," replied Ash, "but I'll be seventeen in a month and a half." "Have you ever been to a beauty salon before?" "No." "I hope you love it here." "I do." "Say, you remind me of Ash Ketchum. Do you know him?" "Actually," he whispered, "I _am_ Ash."

Dana, who had just finished his nails, quickly forgot about this and said, "There you go! Your nails are neat and pretty. Joan's coming back to see you." Joan led Ash back to her chair and removed the cap. "Ooh! Look at the lovely nails Dana gave you!" she said, gesturing his mother to come over as she applied toner. "How does she look?" Joan asked. Ash's mother said, "Give her a roller set when you're done." After the toner was done Ash sat under the dryer for forty more minutes, and when he was done his hair was black no longer. Joan washed his hair again and set it in small curlers from a rolling cart, securing each with a bobby pin. By the time his head was wrapped, he was really aroused.

When Ash went under the dryer a third time, Rose, a teenage redheaded makeup artist, gave him a facial and applied blush, mascara, turquoise eye liner, crimson lipstick and cherry lip gloss to his face. When Joan came back, she said, "Rose did a lovely job on you! Now let me finish your hair." Ash walked to the chair again and waited as the curlers were removed. When she asked what he wanted he said, "I love Sailor Moon, so can you style my hair like Serena's?"

"That I can do, Ashley," Joan said, and so she styled it as such. Ash looked at himself in the mirror as his hair was teased into two fluffy odango buns and whispered, "HELLO ASHLEY!" As he did so he peed in his panties. "Did sissy baby Ashley go pee-pee?" Joan asked cutely, putting a diaper on him beneath the skirt and then finishing his hair as if nothing happened.

His mother paid and they left for a clothing store targeted mainly at teens. "Look at that dress!" Ash's mother cried as she pointed to Alice's dress from _Alice in Wonderland_. "I just must get that for you!" "I just want to be myself, Mom."

"Welcome to Magical Mint's. How can I help you?" a sexy girl asked. Her black hair was in two odango buns like Ash's and she was wearing a blue dress with a very short skirt. "My daughter Ashley needs some new dresses," Ash's mother said. "What offers do you have?" "Right now you can get three dresses for the price of two." "I'll take the Alice dress, a blue Cinderella dress with matching gloves and a Sailor Moon outfit." "Okay. The Cinderella dress is free and it's $110 even. Oh, by the way, Ashley, I'm Mint, and you look cute." "Thank you, Mint," Ash said.

As they stopped to eat dinner, Ash saw Gary Oak. "How'd you like to go out on a date?" he asked. "Uh, maybe another time," Ash replied. Both felt that they did know each other, but neither stated it. "Let me know when you're on hand," Gary said."Okay," Ash replied. "Was that Gary Oak, Ash?" his mother asked. "It sure looked like him," Ash replied. "Did he recognize you?" she asked. "Not really," he said, "but I feel like he would. I just want this to end." "Relax, Ashley. You'll adjust to it, even if it takes a few months. Oh, it's almost closing time." So they finished eating, packed up and left with all they had bought. When they arrived home Ash got into his pajamas. "I wish this didn't happen," he sighed. "Pi-Pika-Pika," said Pikachu.

As Ash slept he dreamt of the girl Misty saw in him. Thinking of a hot blonde with a body like his own caused him to wet his pajamas. He woke up at 7.30 the next morning, his pajamas soaked and stained. As he took them off he grabbed a towel and applied it to the stain. His mother came in just as he had finished. "Today we're going to the jewelry store in Cerulean City." Ash made no protest whatsoever. In the shower, a fluffy bubble bath was prepared for him. Once he was settled he found a shampoo and conditioner for girls and started using them. As he got out, the Sailor Moon outfit was hanging next to the hand towel. After putting it on, he dried his hair and styled it into four very girlish pigtails.

"You look so cute!" his mother said as he came down to eat breakfast. "Let me fix your hair for you." When she had finished they left for the jewelry store. Ash saw lots of jewelry spread out around the store, all sorted by Pokémon. Clefairy and Pikachu were very trendy. In fact, Pikachu just loved his own necklace and cried, "Pika-Pi-Pika!" "I know what you mean, Pikachu," Ash's mother said. "Let's get some earrings and a necklace with you on them."

Just then Ash noticed Misty, but he wasn't worried. "Alright, Misty," he said sadly. "Go ahead. Pierce my ears. Mom's getting thrilled." Very carefully she pierced his earlobes with a sharp needle. Ash felt the pain but sat very firmly as if nothing happened.

"You look cute like that," Misty said, noticing Ash's clothes. "Uh, thanks," Ash said. "So what kind of earrings did you want?" Misty asked. "Oh, what the hell? Just give me a pair with Pikachu," Ash replied, "and a necklace with Pikachu as well." "Okay, Ash. There you go," Misty said, slipping the earrings through his earlobes. As she did Ash managed to pee both in his panties and on the floor. Misty both quickly put a diaper on him and grabbed a necklace. As Ash put it on he could hardly breathe. "They don't call these chokers for nothing!" he cried. "Now pay me $45.24," Misty said. "Let's see what I have," Ash said, looking through his purse. "Here's $45.25." "And here's a penny. I hope you had fun," Misty said.

"Mom, let's just go home!" Ash said. "Alright," she said. "Ooh! You got a Pikachu necklace, too? You look pretty! That girl did a lovely job on you!" Ash didn't say a word to his mother for the rest of the day; and when he went to bed, he wore a pink nightgown with frilly lace hearts across it that his mother had sewn the day before.

The next day was Saturday. "Pi-Pika-Pika," Pikachu proposed. "Okay, Pikachu," Ash said, taking off the nightgown and slipping into a pink terry cloth robe. "I'll ask Mom what I can do today." He took another foamy bubble bath, his mother having laid out a pair of very tight women's pants and a frilly scarlet blouse for him. Then he styled his hair into two simple pigtails with Pikachu ribbons.

When he came down his mother had a credit card in her hand. "Today," she said, "you're doing your own shopping, Sexy!" "How can I do that?" asked Ash, more confused at why she called him "Sexy" than why she made him go shopping. "Is that credit card for me, Mom?" "Yes! I just went to the bank and got one for you," she said. "You can use it to buy what you want." Ash grabbed the credit card, got on his bike and set off. As he entered Cerulean City's mall he saw a beauty salon, a jewelry store and a women's boutique in the same area. "I really loved the beauty salon, so I'll go there first." He walked in and Dawn and May were there waiting for their appointments.

"Ash, is that you?" Dawn asked. "It is," Ash replied in his usual voice, "thin, blonde and oh so girly." "How did you get like that?" May asked. "It's a long story," Ash replied. "Misty did this to me." "Did you come here to get your hair done?" Dawn asked. "Uh, no," replied Ash, "but I guess I could." "Let's add your name to our appointment," May cheered.

Pikachu asked, "Pika-Pi-Pika?" "No, Pikachu," Ash replied. "Beauty salons are for people, not Pokémon." He signed up for an appointment and soon the three were under way on what they wanted. The three stylists – blonde Jane, brunette Norma and redhead Lucy – worked on each of them in rotation. Ash ordered a roller set, polishing and clay facial just to keep it safe. Dawn got everything done on her nails, and then she got an application of blush and eyeshadow before she got highlights. May asked to get a full makeup application from Lucy, and then she got her hair braided into pigtails and asked for a plain reshaping of her nails.

When Jane unrolled Ash's head he asked for two updos, so she styled his hair like that. Once they were done, May paid and they went to the jewelry store. "I think I love being a girl," Ash thought. Looking around, May got a necklace with Beautifly and a pair of Torchic earrings. Dawn went over the edge on jewelry with Piplup. And Ash chose all the jewelry he didn't have with Pikachu. Dawn paid and it was on to the women's boutique from there. As they entered their six eyes fell upon the object of their desire: a pink silk ballroom dress.

"That's not for sale, girls," the cashier, a redhead with girly pigtails and wearing a pink top and jeans, said to them. "Do you have something like it?" Dawn asked. "We have that style in green, yellow and blue," the cashier replied. "We'll take one of each," May said, and the cashier came back with three dresses like the one they saw but in emerald, gold and turquoise.

"Now where can we find the shoes?" Ash asked. "They're in the back," said the cashier, looking lovingly at Ash's pigtails. Dawn picked jade green flats and May some golden slippers. Ash picked out a pair of indigo shoes with three-inch-high heels. As he tried them on, his pants got wetter. "What happened?" asked the cashier, seeing what Ash had done. "It's just a habit," Ash said in a very girly voice. "It happens a lot." "Oh, by the way, I'm Ichigo, and I think Your hair looks cute." "Uh, thanks," Ash said. Just before leaving Ash looked around to find something to conceal his female self; but nothing helped, so he paid Ichigo for the dresses and the shoes with his credit card.

"What's up next?" Dawn asked. "Let's try on our new shoes and dresses," May replied. "Okay," Ash said. "Are there any unisex bathrooms around here?" he asked. "What's a unisex bathroom?" May asked. "It's for both men and women," Dawn explained. "Never mind," Ash said. "There's one in the nearest department store. We can all change in there." So they did. First Ash became a real woman in blue, then May in gold and Dawn in green.

"Who's up for a movie?" Ash cried. "We are!" Dawn and May said in unison. "What's good?" Dawn asked. "There's a great movie called _Prison Girls_ ," May said. "I'm up for it," Ash said. At the movie theater the three "girls" and Pikachu were highly upset by what they saw. By then it was 6:00. "Rats! I gotta get home!" Ash cried. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed home. "Mom, this is Ash. I spent a long time at the mall with my friends and I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye." He returned to his bike and rushed home, with Pikachu in the basket, as fast as he could.

When he got back his mother was waiting there. "Look at you, Ashley! You are so cute and beautiful, Sexy!" she said. "And you rode home in a dress and heels?" "I bought them all myself. I also saw two friends of mine at the mall," he said, not willing to expose that they were girls. "Now starting tonight, Ashley, you get to sleep in curlers." "Pi-Pi-Pika," Pikachu giggled in delight.

Ash felt pleased to do this for his mother. Out came the bobby pins that held his updos in place. Gone went the curls he got at the beauty salon. "Now sit still," his mother said. "I need to set and pin the hair in place before you go to bed. Once I'm done I'll show you my old dresses." Small pink curlers filled Ash's head until his hair was wrapped entirely on them. Then she put a white drying cap over them. Ash was very tense. She went to her bedroom and hauled a giant box into the bathroom. "These dresses belonged to me many years ago," she said, pulling out a very frilly blue satin dress trimmed with pink lace. "I wore this one to church every Sunday, and tomorrow you will wear it for the first time."

Ash was still edgy, so he stripped naked, slipped into the bathtub, sat erect and waited until lots of semen shot out. He gave a long sigh of relief, got out, put on his lingerie, slipped on the nightgown and went to sleep. The curlers felt so painful that he kept tossing and turning in his sleep; but he didn't wake up even once.

At ten the next morning Ash came downstairs after another bath to have the curlers removed. He put on the dress his mother showed him the night before with some nude pantyhose and the heels he bought. The resulting curls in his hair were left as they were, and in them Ash wore a cute Clefairy barrette. "Pikachu-Pi-Pika," an excited Pikachu cried. Throughout the mass Ash was silent.

At the end he asked her, "Can I go to the salon and get my legs waxed?" "I can do that for you at home," she said. "Most salons are closed on Sunday." At home Ash stripped naked so he could expose his legs. Pikachu didn't even watch. His mother got out a large hot wax machine and poured wax into it. "Now this will hurt, Ashley, but be calm," she said. "I will wax your whole body until the only other hair you have left is on your cute little head." Bit by bit she waxed Ash's body until, sure enough, his very girly eyebrows and eyelashes were, apart from the luscious curls on his head, all that remained of his hair. Then she used what she called an eyelash curler and some mascara to feminize the lashes.

"I look just lovely, Mom!" Ash cried as he redressed in front of the mirror. "I love my body and I don't want to be a boy." "I'm glad you've finally agreed with that," she said. "Now you've started growing into Ashley. Tomorrow morning you start hormone replacement therapy."

At eight the next morning Ash woke up in his nightgown and curlers to find a special pill for him. "'Fem-Boost Women's pills,'" he read. "'Develop the body, voice and hormones of a girl easily. There's no surgery and no pain. Just take one pill daily.' I think I'll wait until I've eaten breakfast." He stepped into the bathtub to wash himself as usual; then he went downstairs.

His mother was waiting for him. "How are you this morning?" she asked. "I'm doing fine," replied Ash. "Did you find the pills I got for you?" "I did, but I think it's better to wait," he replied. "I don't want to take a pill on an empty stomach." "That's a good thought," she said. As Ash ate his cereal, his mother styled his hair for him just like Sailor Moon; then he went back upstairs to take his pill.

"I wonder if I could change directly with this," he thought, swallowing the pill in one gulp. It didn't change him directly; but he knew what would occur to him eventually. "Pika-Pi-Pika," Pikachu said. Ash then changed into the Sailor Moon outfit and put on his pantyhose and heels; then he helped out around the house. All day Ash could think of nothing but his voice and body changing. All that night Ash couldn't fight the urge to touch his breasts in his sleep. He removed his clothes and softly stroked them for as long as he could.

Tuesday rolled around. After taking his shower he removed the curlers and styled his hair into two curly pigtails. When he attempted to put on his bra it almost broke. As soon as his mother burst into the bathroom he just blushed, nervous that she'd seen his breasts exposed. "What's up, Ashley?" she asked. "My bra is too small, Mom," Ash said, his voice now a very high soprano, "and it almost snapped." "Don't worry. I've got just the bra for you," she said, grabbing a large turquoise bra from the closet. "Try it on." Ash put on the bra, which fit snugly around his breasts; then he put on a blue T-shirt and a pair of tight pants. "Now I'm going to Lola's to get a haircut. You should come along."

At Lola's Ash made his own appointment with his mother at the same time. "I'll get you set with everybody," Lola said. Within a few minutes Joan asked Ash, "What do you want today, Ashley?" "I'll take a roller set and a clay facial with Rose," Ash said confidently. "And what do you want, Delia?" "Just give me the usual – and a manicure and pedicure."

Joan set Ash's hair the same way she did the last time he was there while Dana gave his mother a manicure and pedicure and painted her nails pink. Then Rose gave him a clay facial as Joan styled his mother's hair. When she was done Ash asked Joan to style his hair into pigtails, which she did. Ash peed his pants as she did, but instead of grabbing another diaper, Joan just let it slide. "Mom, let's just leave," he said, blushing timidly, after she'd paid. When they got home she said, "You must be developing into a sissy baby. I have some diapers for you." So she applied one to Ash as soon as she could.

The next day was Wednesday. Ash took his pill and shower; then as he started to remove the curlers his mother came in. "When I was a girl," she said, "most women stayed at home doing the chores. Now I want you to grab my mesh rollers and I'll set your hair." Ash did as told and Pikachu watched with interest. His mother applied setting lotion to his hair and then wrapped each strand in very small and painful blue half-inch mesh rollers. Pikachu cried, "Pika!" Soon the mesh rollers filled his whole head. His mother then applied a net to his hair. Next his mother got out a blue dress with pink polka dots on it, and he put it on. Then he put on the indigo heels.

"Now I'm leaving for the store, and while I'm gone I want you to clean the whole house." "I'll do it," Ash said confidently. He straightened up the house so much that it was spotless an hour later; and when she arrived home at 2:30 she was shocked at what he did. "I didn't think you could do it," she said happily. "Nor did I," he said wearily. "I'm proud of you for doing so much in such little time," she said, removing the mesh rollers from his hair. "Now I'll let you marry who you want." "I'd love to marry Misty and I swear I'll pay for her broken bike." "It's settled then. Now girls use sanitary napkins and always sit down in the bathroom." Ash handled this perfectly.

The next day, Ash went in his jeans and a turquoise T-shirt to Cerulean City to see Misty. "This is my $300," he explained. "How much do I owe you?" "$300. 00 even," she said. "Here you go." "Pika-Pika-Pi!" cried a little yellow voice inside the pile of money. "Now will you marry me?" "Why, certainly I will." "When is it best fitting?" "Tomorrow night at five!" "Okay. I'll see you then. Let's keep it small and quick." He then rushed home to tell his mother the news. "Good for you! Now I need to prepare you for tomorrow." The following evening Ash and Misty were married on Ash's front lawn alone, both wearing identical pink dresses. "You may kiss the bride," his mother said. Ash and Misty kissed each other's lips for a good thirty seconds and then went off to live as two women.

For their honeymoon Ash and Misty went to Johto. When they got there Ash expressed interest in being a girl – and especially a sissy – to Misty. He was even more amazed about her tale. "I've always been a tomboy," she said, "and kind of a lesbian." "Do you know how to work with hair?" "Of course I do! I've always wanted to be a hairdresser." "Can you set my hair for me?" "Surely I can, my sexy baby doll!" So Misty soaked Ash's hair and set it upon small magnetic rollers. "You're such a girly boy," Misty said as she finished his hair into curly pigtails. "You should most certainly be a girl."

As she said this Ash found a blue ring on Misty's finger. "What is this?" he asked. "It's a special ring that grants three wishes to anybody," Misty explained. "I've had it since I was born. Wanna make a wish?" "Sure," Ash said. "I wish Misty and I were of the opposite sex." Suddenly the ring glowed and Ash became Ashley and Misty Mitchell, their respective counterparts as the opposite sex. Pikachu observed with interest. Ashley had long, curly blonde hair, and Mitchell had hair as red as Misty's was, but shorter, and a long beard. "I guess it worked," said Mitchell, whose voice was a bass where Misty's was a calmer mezzo.

Ashley couldn't say a word. The ring had turned her into a mute sissy girl. Mitchell asked, "What's wrong, Ashley? You can't speak? Now we both know how Ariel felt. Maybe something else will help." They went into their room and went to bed. As they fell asleep Mitchell whispered something very softly. The next day Ashley woke up with a huge bulge on her belly. Mitchell had wished that she was nine months pregnant, and two days later – on the last day of their honeymoon – she finally gave birth. "It's a girl!" said the doctor.

When they got home to Cerulean City with their new daughter and Pikachu, Mitchell said, "I wish we were back to our true sexes." And the ring glowed again, and they again became Ash and Misty. "How does it feel to have your own child, body and voice?" Misty asked. "I feel a lot better," Ash said. "What shall we name her?" "Let's name her Virginia. Now do you want to be a girl or not?" "I want to be a girl, but not until we've both had sex." "Let's get under the covers right now." So once they entered the bedroom Misty and Ash did it with condoms to be safe. Ash was still kind of tense. "Did it work? Are we safe?" "Yes." "There goes my virginity!" "This was my first time, too," Misty said.

And so Ash made his second wish. "I wish I had a beauty salon in my own house!" And so Misty had paid for one the next day. As soon as it was all set Misty set Ash's hair on small curlers for a fancy updo and styled her own hair like a boy's. "We're going to a crossdressers' ball," she said, "where the boys are girls and the women are men." "Do you need facial hair?" Ash asked. "Sure," she said, "but I'll apply it myself."

At the ball Ash couldn't tell anyone apart but Misty, who had the same long beard she'd had when she was Mitchell. At midnight, however, he fled, leaving Misty – and one of his heels – behind as he left. When he was out of sight from the ball he ran as fast as he could back home. At eight the next morning Misty, carrying the shoe Ash had deserted, arrived home, tired but triumphant, finding him crying in the corner. "I love you, Ash," she said calmly, "but you shouldn't have darted away last night without me." "I'm glad we're back together," he said happily, his cheeks bathed in tears of joy. That day Ash spent the rest of the day in small mesh rollers taking care of the house. When it was time for them to go to bed, Ash reminded Misty about the ring. "Now we both have one wish left, Misty. What's yours?" Misty said, "I wish I could be nine months pregnant!" And sure enough, Misty had a large stomach bulge the next day. That evening she gave birth to their second child, another girl. "Let's name her Melba," Ash said.

When they got home Ash made his final wish on the ring. "I wish Misty and I were of the opposite sex again, and permanently this time." The ring glowed again, and it was the same as before; but this time Ashley, now able to speak, said, "Well, I always wanted to be a girl. Now I am one." "I've always wanted to be a boy," Mitchell said, "and now I'll be one forever. Thank you, Ashley." And the two kissed, pleased with their new lives.


End file.
